Changes
by YaoiLover114
Summary: For the first time in his life Sora is going to a public school. What new discoveries will he find? [SoraxRiku]
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, **

**This is my first fanfic ever. (Emphasis on ever.)**

**Anyway,**

**I thought I'd write on my favorite couple in the world.**

**SoraxRiku! **

**Yay!**

**xP**

**Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I just use make them my puppets and make them dance! Yes, puppets, dance! :3**

-----

"Kairi! Kairi!"

"What is it, Sora?" Kairi asked nonchalantly as the blue-eyed boy bounced towards her.

Coming to an abrupt halt beside her lawn chair, he started to jump up and down, "I'm so excited! The first day of school is tomorrow!"

Kairi pulled her attention away from the boy who was now panting, and continued sunbathing.

"Gee Sora, calm down. You're gonna give yourself heatstroke. Besides, it's just school. Any normal person would be dreading it."

"How can you say that? You know this is my first time going to a public school. And I can't wait to make new friends."

Ah, what a naïve and innocent little boy. But then again, that's what makes him so adorable. Take me, for example. It's hard to say no to him when he pouts and gives you 'the puppy dog eyes.' Plus, he's quiet the social butterfly.

"Haaaa. Sora. School is school, whether it's public or not."

"But Kairi," he protested, "What about meeting new people and making new friends? That's something to look forward to, isn't it?"

-----

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Sora rolled over to the other side of the bed and looked at the clock. "Mmm, 6 o'clock…"

_There is no way I got enough sleep last night,_ he thought._ Damn myself and my over excitedness_.

After a hot shower and trying as much as possible to get his hair not to look _so_ messy, Sora went down stairs to have breakfast. Finishing his pancakes and brushing his teeth, he went to pick up Kairi.

"Kairi, hurry up or we'll miss the bus!"

"Alright already! I'm coming."

Sora watched as Kairi hopped down the porch steps and ran past him. "Hurry, Sora, or we'll be late!" she said teasingly.

-----

Once on the bus, they plopped down across from a blonde-haired girl with a calm expression and a brown-haired girl with a peppy attitude.

"Hey Namine! Hey Selphie! I'd like you to meet Sora. He's new… I guess."

"Oh, hello there. Pleased to meet you. I'm Selphie but, you can call me Selph. Oh! And this is Namine."

"Hi!" Sora said cheerfully.

"Ok, so Selphie is like my twin while, Namine looks like me. But we're all…"

"Yaoi fangirls!" they said in unison, which he found some what disturbing.

"Are ya girls at it again?" A boy behind them with orange hair and very tan skin said.

"Ah! Shut up!" Selphie protested.

"Yeah whatever, you blitz ball geeks. You're just as obsessed as us." Kairi retorted.

"Whatever. By the way, I'm Tidus and that guy is Wakka." Said another boy who was apparently sitting next to Wakka.

"So, Sora, you like blitz ball, ya?"

"Well, It's ok I guess. I only played it in gym class."

"So, are you any good?"

"Average at most."

"Ok girls, enough chit-chat we're at school." Kairi said teasingly

As they hopped off the bus, Sora caught a pair of beautiful blue-green eyes that resembled the ocean so realistically he thought he would drown in them. Those eyes which seemed fierce yet, gentle and calm at the same time. His eyes were complimented with long, silver hair that brought out his facial features even more.

"Earth to Sora!" Kairi was now in front of his face, blocking the boy.

"Wh-what?"

"Oh! Hey Kairi, Um… who's that guy leaning against the tree?" Sora pointed to the person who had stolen his attention away.

"What?" Kairi looked at the guy Sora was pointing to.

"Oh. _That_ guy. Um… I'm not sure. I think he went to a different middle school. Either that or I just never noticed him. Why?" Kairi looked at Sora who was no longer paying attention.

"Ohh. I get it. You have a thing for him don't you?" Her lips curled into an overly happy grin.

"What? N-no way!" Sora said nervously.

"Too late Sora, I already know. And now that I know, you know I have to hook you guys up, right?"

_No! Damnit! How does she read my mind like that? Ahh! And why do I have to get side tracked by some guy? A very HOT guy. Gah! _

Sora looked around for Kairi who was now by the so called "hot" boy. _NO! I have to stop her!_

But it was too late she had already started talking to the boy. Sora rushed over in hope of saving himself some humiliation but to no avail.

"Oh! Hi Sora. This is Riku. Guess what? He's in almost all of your classes. Isn't that great?" She glanced at her watch. "Well, I gotta go now. See ya later, Sora!"

And with that she was gone, leaving Sora and Riku alone in the cool shade of a tree.

"So you must be Sora. That girl said that you think I'm hot." Riku smirked.

_Damnit Kairi!_

"Heh. Well, you're not _bad_ looking." He said with a bright blush appearing on his face.

_Damn. That sounded lame… _

"Many other people think so too." Riku answered with humor in his voice.

"W-what? Uh… well."

The school bell rang.

_Good God. I must be loved._

Sora smiled,"I guess we should get to class."

"Yeah, you're right." Riku's calm gaze betrayed a glint of disappointment. "Hey, why don't you don't you sit with me at lunch, OK? We can get better acquainted." A kind smile spread on the silver-haired boy's face.

"Um… sure."

**Haha! The first chapter is finished! w00t!**

**holds copy in hands**

**Anyway please review! And no flames please! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! So you like my fanfic? **

**Ah! I'm so happy you like it.**

**But, I can't take all the credit. Drumroll please, **

**Give a hand for, Yarrowpaw! Yay! claps**

**Disclaimer: Remember I don't own any of the characters. I just will them to the script of my play. Well not really play but, you get the idea. **

**Now on to the story! **

---

Lunch was next period and Sora, for some odd reason, was dreading it. But even though Riku was also a freshman, he wasn't in this class so just maybe Sora could avoid him.

But that was highly unlikely, since Kairi wasn't in this class and was probably going to look for Riku.

_Oh God! Breathe in, breathe out. Ok, now I just have to avoid Kairi and Riku…Oh! But, that's so rude to avoid him. No! I must. I know, I'll sit with Tidus and Wakka. Yeah, that's it. Just breathe. _

Still caught in his thought's, Sora hadn't noticed that the bell had rang and the person he was _going_ to avoid was standing right in front of him. "So, are we going to go to lunch or do you just wanna make out here?"

"Wha-?" Sora's face turned a deep shade of red.

"Relax, I was just kidding. Anyway, now that you've snapped back to reality, we better get lunch." He said with a little discontentment in his voice.

"Um, yeah. You're right, we should get going. "

_God, he's cute. I wouldn't mind dating him for a while. He's probably still a virgin too. _An evil grin appeared on Riku's lips._ This'll be fun._

_---_

Lunch had begun very well despite the fact that Sora had almost ran into the door leading to the cafeteria. They had started talking about themselves and what hobbies they had.

_Ahhh! I just know I'm going to be so amazingly dorky._

"Hey, are you ok? You've been spacing. Am I that boring?"

"No! No, of course not." Sora said, a pink tint appearing on his face.

"Well, as I was saying, I play lead guitar and lead singer in a band. What about you?"

"Well, I take pictures. I'm a photographer and I wanna join the newspaper. "

"Wanna take pictures of me sometime?" While saying this, he lifted Sora's chin and brought the brunet's face closer to his.

"Uh… Sure… if you want. I could take pictures of you." His face was now as red as a ripe strawberry.

"Good," Riku grinned widely. "Then it's a date. How's 12:00 on Saturday? You can pick the location, or we could take pictures indoors."

"I-I'll think of something," his face still very, _very_ close to Riku's and his face even redder than before. "Wait, you said you're in a band, right? Well I was wondering if I could watch you guys practice or something."

"We're having a concert on Friday at 9:00 p.m., you can come. It'll be after the fireworks at the carnival. So, how about we go there before it starts? Like a date." Riku had now put some distance between their face and started to finish his lunch.

_Yay! I get to see Riku's band play and not only that I get to go on a date with him, make that two dates. I guess I should really thank Kairi instead of killing her._

"Um… Is it ok if I bring Kairi too?" He had calmed down a little bit and his face restored its original color.

"Yeah, that's ok…You should start finishing your lunch, class is in ten minutes."

---

"Please, Kairi! I can't go alone!" Sora pleaded with that cute pout of his.

"Sora, grow up. You don't need me; you can flirt just fine."

"But, I don't wanna flirt. Well not much..." He paused. "But, that's beside the point. I need you to be there. I'll be too nervous alone! Please, Kairi!"

They were at the school parking lot waiting for the bus. Well, not out in the open at least. Sora had dragged Kairi behind a tree to beg her to come with him to Riku's band concert.

"Fine, on one condition: Selph, Namine and I get to make you up in a very sexy outfit, and they get to come too. But, we're gonna split after you meet up with Riku."

"Ok, just come with me."

"All right!" she said, her voice a little too peppy.

And just then Namine and Selphie appeared out of nowhere, and all three of them grinning evilly. Right at that moment, he knew what he was in for.

**Muahahaha! **

**Well that's the end…of chapter two that is. Teehee**

**Scared you there for a minute didn't I?**

**Well anyway I need your opinion on whether or not I should put a lemon in the story or not. Of course there will be limes because, I love limes and lemons. But I can get pretty graphic. **

**So, I need you to vote please! **

**Oh! And the more reviews I get the faster I update. So please review and vote! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, no matter what the out come of the votes for lemons, I'm still going to put them in so, ha:P **

**1. Because, I love lemons!**

**2. I'm just dying to write one.**

**One more thing, even though Sora and Riku are in the same class, Riku is older by like a year. But both _are _freshman.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters as I have already said. So, for those of you who even read this part, I will not be writing disclaimers every chapter and reduce it to maybe every other. So, don't be mad with me because I'm lazy. xP**

**Now then, on with the story!**

It was the day of the carnival and two days before Riku had invited Sora to his concert. And now because he had begged Kairi to go with him, he was now sitting on his bed while three girls rummaged through his wardrobe.

"Gah! Sora, do you own _anything_ reasonably sexy?" Selph gave him a look that just screamed 'Oh my God!' while putting her hands on her hips.

"Hm… I know! Why don't we use my jeans and give him a tight, sleeveless, red, zip-up hoodie with a black shirt?" Kairi chimed.

"But won't he be hot in pants? Maybe we should let him wear cargo shorts." Namine said with a puzzling look on her face.

_Please say the cargo shorts. Last time I tried to fit into Kairi's jeans I was almost castrated! For the love of God, cargo shorts! _

"But Nami, the tight pants will capture Riku's attention." Selphie whined.

"Well, that's two votes against one. So Sora wears my jeans." A grin appearing on Kairi's face.

_Nooo! Does god hate me? Have I done something wrong? Is this punishment? _Sora lowered his head.\

"No, Kairi, please!" Sora gave her the puppy dog eyes and pouted.

"Sorry Sora, but, you said we could make you up for your date." A pleased look on her face.

"B-but Kairi!" Sora started whining

"No! Besides, you know that my jeans show off your cute little tush very well. Now get up and undress."

Sora did as he was told while Kairi went to get her pants while Selphie and Namine changed in the other room. Sora looked at the hoodie and black shirt. Finding that shirt was somewhat smaller than before, the end of the shirt was just above his belly button. Just then, Selphie and Namine appeared in the room. Namine was looking for accessories and Selphie went to get the hair gel. When Kairi came back, she saw Namine put a silver chain with a silver crown pendant around his neck. There was also a pair of red k-swiss shoes beside him.

"Aw, he's so cute!" Kairi exclaimed. "Now Sora, I want you to put these on." She tossed him her pants. "Oh! And put this belt on too." It was a black belt with small, silver spikes.

Sora shrugged knowing that there was no way around this. He began squeezing into her pants which weren't as tight as he thought they were but, still tight none the less. After getting the zipper up without killing his… well _you know_, he looked in the mirror. _Hm, I don't look as bad as I thought I would. She was also right about the ass thing. I should thank Kairi._

"Your welcome," Kairi said, reading his mind well, more of the expression on his face. "And don't you think Riku is gonna drool after seeing you? I mean, I like the low cut jeans with the short hoodie. It shows a lot of midriff."

They all stood looking at the full body mirror and inspecting themselves. Selphie wore a jean mini skirt and an orange tank-top with a white bracelet, shell necklace, pair of orange earrings and orange flip-flops. Namine wore a white shirt with a wide neck, a yellow little design and quarter sleeves with a pair of Capri's, yellow belt, paupu fruit necklace and earrings, white headband and matching backless shoes. Last, Kairi wore a purple tee, jean shorts, purple belt, purple pendant and matching earrings, her red hair tied into a ponytail, and purple and white shoes.

Breaking the silence, Kairi said in a cheerful voice "Ok, enough looking at ourselves. Let's go."

Running down the stairs, they bummed into Sora's mom, Kana. "Hey, you all off to the carnival, right? So, bring Sora back by 11:00." She paused. "Sora, why are you all dressed up?"

"Um…" Looking down, Sora found his shoes suddenly very interesting.

Knowing Sora wasn't going to say anything, Kairi spoke up, "Well, he's trying to impress a boy at the carnival, Riku to be exact. So, Selphie, Namine and I helped him with his outfit."

"Kairi!" Sora shouted giving the girl the death glare.

"I see, so what does this boy like like?"

Kairi answered while looking up at the ceiling with her hand at her chin, "Well, he has stunning silver hair, great aquamarine eyes, the best built body ever... and he's in a band."

"Hmm…Sounds just like Sora's type." She grinned widely. " Well, go get him!" She gave Sora one of those suggestive winks.

"Can we just go now?" Sora said in a very annoyed tone while shoving all the girls out the door. "Bye mom!" He called out.

"Bye Kana!" The three girls called out in unison as the door closed.

---

"Sora, what's wrong? Aren't you happy that you get to see Riku?" Kairi asked, putting her hand around his neck.

"Yeah, but I'm nervous." Sora answered, looking down at the sidewalk.

"Hmm…Wonder what he's wearing. Maybe a tight black sleeveless shirt that shows off his awesome bod and tight black pants that show off his tight ass."

"Kairi!" Sora was very red at that moment. "That's too gay for him. But not a bad image though. Thanks."

"No problem. That isn't a bad picture, if I do say so myself."

"Hey!"

"Just saying." She said reassuringly.

"Hmph!"

_I hope he didn't notice when I stare at him in the locker room. He's so gorgeous when he's sweating. I wanna kiss him so damn badly, and maybe straddle his waist. Then I would-Ah! ... I shouldn't be thinking like this. _

"Sora, look who it is." She whispered to Sora. " Hey, Riku!" Kairi called out. "Sora, move it!" She said in a hushed tone then shoving him towards Riku.

Stumbling forward, Sora was caught by Riku. "So does this mean you've fallen for me?" Riku said with a smirk. "Just kidding, sort of. So, are you ok?"

"Yeah. Just tripped is all." Sora regained his balance but, was beet red.

"My, my, don't you look incredibly sexy." Riku let out while eyeing Sora up and down at the same time he walked around him, his eyes mostly looking at Sora's ass. This made Sora blush even more. " So did you put this together?"

"No, that would have been us." Kairi said as she put her arms around Selphie and Namine. "Don't worry, you can thank us later. But, right now we're gonna get cotton candy." Turning around Kairi added " So, see ya at the concert!"

"Now that they're gone, what do you want to do?" Riku asked.

"Mmm…How about we go on some rides, definatly get something sweet and then go to the prize booths."

"Sounds good." Riku smiled and nodded.

"Yay! Lets go!" Ever since Sora had laid his eyes on Riku, he just didn't feel so nervous anymore. It wasn't that he wasn't like he was wearing anything special. Just a shirt and jeans but, it was just _Riku_ that made Sora relax and forget his anxiety. Riku, just him and him alone.

First they went on rides like Zero Gravity, Afterburner, Himalaya, and Firecracker. Then went to go satisfy Sora's craving for sweets.

When they got to the counter Sora started to order. "I'll have cotton candy, medium Pepsi, two long Pixie Sticks, one Sour Punch Straws and…that's it. Hey are you gonna get anything Riku?"

"Wow, what a sweet tooth" Riku paused "Nah, I'll just share with you." He smiled.

"That'll be $10 please." The counter girl said with a wide grin.

"Ok," Riku pulled on the chain that hooked to his wallet.

"No! Riku I got it. It's my candy anyway."

Riku lifted Sora's chin so that their faces were a mere half inch a part. "This is a date remember? So I'm paying." Riku grinned. He quickly gave Sora a light peck on his lips. This made Sora blush a very bright red.

"O-ok." _O my God, my first kiss!_

They went to the prize booths while Sora downed one of the Pixie Sticks and stuffing the Sour Punch Straws and other Pixie Stick in his pocket.

"Hey, that's a cute panda doll." Using his half eaten Pixie Stick, Sora pointed at the giant blue panda doll that which was a prize at the shooting range booth.

"Do you want it? I could get it for you."

"Yeah." Sora said in a spacey tone. Realizing what he just said, Sora added, "Oh! But, it's ok. I don't need it."

"Sora, I'll get it. This _is_ a date after all. And it can be a small rememberence of our first date, ya know? Besides I'm good at this game."

_He has a point. And I do want the panda. _"Ok"

They walked up to the booth paying a dollar for one round of bb pellets. Riku took the bb gun, loaded it and aimed. His accuracy was amazing, he didn't miss a single target and in no time at all Riku was giving Sora the doll.

"Told you I was good." Riku took one look at Sora, who was still holding cotton candy and a Pixie Stick in one hand and soda in the other, and decided to carry the bear.

Realizing this, Sora downed the rest of the Pixie Stick and soda and threw them a way. "Riku, let me carry the bear."

Stopping, Riku looked at Sora.

"Sora come here. You have powder on your face. Here, let me get it." And with that Riku leaned down and pressed his lips against Sora's. He slowly started to lick Sora's lips teasingly. And to his surpise, Sora kissed back, opening his mouth a little, inviting Riku's tongue inside. But Riku denied him. "Aren't you the little horny boy." Riku said with a smirk.

"Erm..." Sora was now looking down with a pink tint on his face.

Riku looked around for a place where they could have some privacy. Something tall caught his eye, it was the ferris wheel. "Hey, why don't we go on that one?"

Sora looked to where he was pointing. "Um… Sure."

When they got to the ferris wheel Riku whispered something to the person running the ride. But, Sora didn't catch it. As they were seated Riku pulled Sora into his lap. As the ride started moving Riku started nipping at the back of Sora's neck.

"Ah! R-Riku! What are you--"

He was cut off by Riku "Shhh. Aren't you enjoying this?"

"Uh… I am, but..."

"Then just enjoy it."

_Ah! His lips feel so soft. Nnn…I wanna make him feel good too._ And with that thought Sora turned around so that he was facing Riku.

Startled by the sudden movement Riku looked up at Sora "Yes?"

Sora blushed while pressing his lips against the silvered haired boy's, hard.

Riku moaned at the brunet's aggressiveness. Then he gave Sora what he wanted and opened his mouth a little. And with that Sora caught on and entered Riku's mouth. All Sora tasted was Riku, hot and wet. That differed to what Riku tasted, which was very, _very _sweet, hot and all Sora. As the kiss deepened Sora set his cotton candy on the empty seat beside them and wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck bringing their bodies closer together. Catching on, Riku put his hands around the younger boy's waist. Finally when air was very necessary they broke apart.

"So how was that?"

Panting, Sora replied "That… was… amazing." Sora let out an airy laugh. After that Sora placed his head on Riku's shoulder, while the other boy put his chin on Sora's shoulder.

While recuperating, Riku slid his hands south of Sora's waist grabbing his ass. Sora yelped and sat up.

Riku laughed, "First time someone's done that, huh?"

Sora blushed and nodded. Then the ferris wheel stopped, mid-air. "Huh? Why'd it stop?"

"Because I asked them to stop it." The silver haired boy smirked. "Just for you."

"O-oh!" The younger boy got off the older boy and looked out of the cage. "Wow! What a view. All the lights are on."

Riku leaned against Sora looking out the window and pointed. "That's where the concert's at."

"I see." He paused, "There are a lot of people there already."

"Yup, we have 30 minutes until we have to go to the concert." Just then the ferris wheel started to move again.

As they got off, Sora spotted someone. "Hey, isn't that Mr. Strife? But, who's that with him?"

"Oh my God! That's Leon. He's one of the guitarists in my band and he's a senior."

They then ran behind one of the prize booths, so not to be seen by the two.

---

"Leon, stop. I'm your teacher." Cloud said calmly.

"Yes, but I'm madly in love with you. Can't we give it a chance?" Leon pleaded. "I'll be graduating this year and don't say you can't because you're not gay. I know your last ex was a guy. So, don't even try that."

"I wouldn't lie about myself." He sighed, "It's wrong. You're a minor and if we're caught, I could be fired, and you'd never see me again."

"Do you even understand how I feel? I've loved you since freshman year and it was so hard to keep my feelings hidden like this. Then to tell you after we had became close and to put that relationship on the line, it takes a lot. But, I really love you." Leon was now looking down.

"No." Cloud answered in a simple and short.

Leon wasn't going to give up. He pulled Cloud's shoulder so that they were facing each other. Then, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist, he kissed him.

---

"Wow, who would have known? With all the guy's he sleeps around with... But come to think of it, they all did resemble Mr. Strife." Riku said to Sora as they walked to the concert.

"Well, they do make a cute couple." Sora answered as he swung his and Riku's arms back and forth.

"By the way, did Kairi specify where we would meet her?"

"Nope."

"Hm… Then come back stage with me. I wanna continue what we started in the ferris wheel."

"Ok, but, does this make you my boyfriend?" Sora was looking at his hand, which weaved fingers with Riku's.

"Well if you want to be. I'd like to..."

"Yeah." Sora answered, plain and simple.

Once out of sight and behind the stage, Sora jumped Riku, kissing him and wrapping his hands around the shocked boy's neck while pushing him against the wall.

"Aggressive much?" Riku murmured, amused.

Sora giggled, then kissed Riku's cheek and trailed down from there. Riku groaned as Sora nipped at his neck, then sucked, then nipped again and did a combination of the two. As Riku anticipated every movement, he lifted Sora, grabbing his back side once again. Expecting this, Sora jumped and wrapped his legs around Riku's waist wimpering at the same time. Then they looked at each other. Just then Riku saw silver out of the corner of his eyes, it was Sephiroth.

"Well, well, well. Just look at my horny _little_ brother." Riku hated being called little, which is why Sephiroth said it.

After finding out that they were seen, Sora jumped off of Riku. "Um… Hi, I'm Sora. I'm Riku's boyfriend." He was blushing, but said it proudly.

"I see, so you're my brother's new fuc-"

"Seph! What do you want?" Riku interrupted.

"Well, we're about to practice and these girls were looking for you." And out from behind him popped Kairi, Selphie and Namine.

"Ok, let's start then." He said rebelliously while walking up the stairs.

"So, you _must've _had a good time. I mean, you were _all over_ Riku." A devilish grin appeared on Kairi's face.

"Um, yeah, it was great... and now," Sora took a deep breath "And now we're boyfriends!"

"Sora Takeda! You better not be lying." She said staring him down.

"I-I'm not, see? He got me a giant blue panda doll." He stated while showing her the doll.

"Eeeeeeek!" The three girls squealed.

"Oh my God! I'm so happy for you!" Selphie exclaimed while jumping up and down.

"Congratulations." Namine said timidly.

"Are you going to thank me or what?" She said, leaning forward to Sora's face with her hands on her hips.

"Thank you, thank you, _thank you_!" He said while almost strangling Kairi.

"Sure don't mention it. Now please, stop trying to kill me." Her voice barely audible.

"Hey, you guys better get to the front... we're about to start." Riku called from the stage.

---

"So, Leon, I saw you with Mr. Strife. And , yes, I did hear everything." Riku whispered this into Leon's ear.

"Riku!" he shouted while grabbing Riku's arm and pulling him back. "Don't tell anyone. _Please_ don't tell anyone."

Riku looked at Leon. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you have the _hots_ for Mr. Strife. We're like brothers but, give me $20 and I won't tell a single soul."

"Little punk." Thinking things over he replied," Fine, take it." Leon glared daggers into Riku's head.

"Thank you." He smiled cheerfully and walked to his mike, anouncing the beginning of the concert.

---

The four of them hurried to the front of the stage as Riku introduced their band. "Hey, how's everyone tonight?" A wave of sound arose from the crowd. "Are you ready to rock?" This time the crowd roared and they started playing. Sora had never heard such a great singing voice in his entire life. Riku sang with such passion and emotion that everyone could clearly understand that feeling. They sang a total of nine songs before Riku went to say something.

"Ok, this is a new song that I wrote for my boyfriend. Hope you like it, its called 'I Wanna Make You Mine'." Then the music began and he started to sing. That one announcement made Sora so incredibly happy.

_Can't sleep at night with you in my mind  
Even during the day you're still there_

_The only way to stop this insanity is to make you mine_

_I know you're going insane too _

_I can see it in your eyes_

_(Chorus)_

_I wanna make you mine_

_Strip you of what makes you pure_

_Taint you and make you mine_

_Show the world you belong to me_

_You came and confessed to me_

_Saying how much you love and want me_

_You were so pure and innocent_

_Which made me want to taint you that much more _

_(Chorus)_

At the end of the song the crowd cheered. Riku thanked everybody for coming that night and left the stage with his band mates. And with that Sora and the girls went back stage.

Once Sora spotted Riku, he whipped him around and pulled his face up to the older boy's. Breaking apart from the kiss, Sora said, "I can't believe you! Did you really write that song for me?"

"Yeah, I wrote it after meeting you. So did you like it?"

Sora hugged Riku, resting his head against Riku's chest and whispered. "I loved it."

"That was so sweet, Riku!" Selphie chirped while holding her cheeks.

"It was so romantic." Namine said softly.

"Loved the song, good job." Kairi chimed smiling cheerfully.

"Well it's 10:30 and I have to be home by 11:00. So, I guess we better get going." Sora stated.

"Oh, yeah, Sora I'm sleeping over at Namine's, same with Selphie and your mom is going to be home late, she told me to tell you." Kairi smirked. "So, Riku could you walk Sora home? Namine's house is in the other direction."

"Sure, that's fine with me." He smiled. "Give me a minute let me just tell Sephiroth." Then he disappeared around the corner of the stage.

"Kairi! You _so_ made up that you're going to Namine's." Sora was glaring at the red head.

"No I didn't, we decided this earlier while eating cotton candy." She smirked "Besides, shouldn't you be thanking us? I mean, now you get have Riku walk you home to an _empty_ house." She gave him a devilish grin and Sora just blushed.

"I know but, don't you think we're moving too fast?" There was uncertainty in his voice as he said this.

"Relax, Sora, every couple moves at a different pace." She gave Sora a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Kairi."

Just then, Riku came back, "Well, we better get going if I'm supposed to get Sora home by 11:00." He smiled and took Sora's hand in his. "Shall we?"

Sora nodded, "Yeah."

"We'll be seeing you then. Bye!" Kairi waved and turned to go in the other direction along with Namine and Selphie.

"Bye!" Riku waved for Sora, who's hands were full.

---

The whole walk to Sora's house was in silence. Once they got to the front door Sora broke the silence, "I had a great time Riku. It was the best first date ever, literally." Sora then took the his keys out of his pocket and then put them in the keyhole. "See you, Riku." He paused. "I love you."

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?"

Sora cocked his head to the side, "Like what?"

"A goodnight kiss." Riku stated with a smile.

"O-oh," Sora blushed then gave Riku a peck on the lips and turned away.

"Nu-uh, that's no kiss, Sora." Riku grabbed Sora's shoulder, turning him around and wrapped his arms around the blushing boy's waist. "C'mon, that was pathetic. Now give me a _real _kiss. And _you_ have to kiss _me_." Riku smirked.

Catching on to what the silver haired had implied, Sora gave him a seductive smile and slowly wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck. Then giving him a very passionate kiss. He parted his lips a little to invite Riku's tongue inside, which Riku did. He loved it when Sora was aggressive. As their tongues tangled with one another, they parted for air. "Was that what you were looking for?" Sora smiled devilishly.

"Mhm" Riku replied with a pleased look on his face.

As they let go of each other, Sora opened the door and was about to walk inside before Riku interrupted. "Hey, can't I come in?"

"B-but, no one's home."

"Sora, c'mon, I know you want me. It shows on your face." Riku smirked as Sora blushed. "Just for a little while? Please?" Riku whispered into Sora's ear as he hung his arms on the brunet's shoulders.

Sora shuddered and answered, "O-ok, but only for a while." Then the two of them walked inside.

Sora went into the kitchen to put the remainder of his candy away as Riku just stood there in thought. _Hmmm…I think I wanna see Sora's room. But the living room is good too. Hmm…I wanna go to his room more. _

At that moment, Sora came into the room, "So this is my house. It's not much but, it is just me and my mom. So, we don't need that much space."

_Same as me except, I have an annoying older brother. _" Hey let's go to your room. You can put the panda away." He smiled, obviously implying something else.

"Sure, it's this way." Sora went up the stairs and to the last door on the left. "Well this is my room. Sorry about the mess."

"No, it's perfect" At that moment Riku closed and locked the door then pounced on Sora. They landed safely on the bed, Riku planting a kiss on the shocked boy's lips. As they kissed Riku's hand slowly made it's way up under Sora's shirt. Sora moaned as Riku's fingers lightly teased the boy's abdomen and then slowly going up to Sora's chest. Their lips parted and Riku kissed the other boy's cheek and made his way to Sora's ear. He kissed the boy's ear then nibbled it which, got a loud moan out of Sora.

"Ahh! R-Riku, what was that?" he said in a breathy voice. "It felt great. I-I want more."

"That's a hot spot." He chuckled. "Kinda like a weak spot."

"O-oh," was his only reply. The silver haired boy played at this 'hot spot' a little more. "Oh! Riku! I-I want more!"

"Do you mean more of this?" Saying that Riku bit the brunet's ear, not enough to hurt though.

"Oh God! Riku!" Sora practically screamed in ecstasy. "Ah! It feels so good!" Sora could feel the pleasure collect in his lower abdomen. "Nnn, Riku stop teasing me."

"Mmm, I'm not done yet." Then he gave all his attention to Sora's ear, kissing it, nibbling it and sucking it. This made Sora's ear very red and would probably be a little bit bruised in the morning.

"Nnnnn, Riku no more." Sora moaned.

"Do you want me to stop and leave?"

Sora let out a sexually frustrated whine.

Riku chuckle at Sora's frustration, "I understand" He then started moving his tongue down the trembling boy's neck. All of a sudden something got in his way, it was Sora's clothing. Riku then slipped his hands under Sora's shirt and pulled the annoying garment off the boy. He sat up straddling the boy's waist, and looked at the panting brunet, who's body took on a little pink tint.

"W-what…are you… staring at?" Sora said between pants.

"It's just" Riku paused looking for the right words to say. "You're just so cute." Riku's eyes looked up and down the younger boy's body. The younger boy was fit. Not like Riku but, his chest and abdomen had definition to them. The older boy never new he could be so turned on just by looking at someone. But this wasn't just 'someone'... this was Sora, the boy who inspired Riku to write a song. No one ever inspired him so much. Riku leaned in to kiss the boy, but, was stopped by said boy's hand.

"Hey, don't I get to look at you?" Sora said as he sat up.

"Ok, I'll take the shirt off." Riku said in a playful tone. He started taking his shirt off when he was stopped by the younger boy's hand. "What? I thought you wanted me to take it off."

"I didn't say I wanted _you_ to take your shirt off. _I_ wanna take your shirt off." A grin appeared on Sora's face as he said this.

Riku let out an airy laugh, "Sora, you're so cute." He paused and gave Sora a smirk through narrowed eyes, "And I love it when you're seductive. Now, do what you will with me. I'm all yours."

Sora then slowly took off Riku's shirt and at the last moment turned Riku over so that he was on top of Riku. "'Do what I will with you? Ok" Sora took Riku's shirt and tied Riku's arm's to the headboard of the bed. "This is pay back for teasing me." Sora straddled the tied boy's waist.

Riku gave a little laugh, "So you like the kinky stuff, eh?"

Sora gave Riku a devilish smirk. "You know you love it." He leaned in to kiss Riku's chest. He started from the older boy's collar bone and slowly, lightly, kissed a hot, wet trail down to Riku's navel. Sora received a throaty moan and an arch from Riku. "Does it feel good, Ri-ku?" Then Sora licked around the silver haired boy's navel then kissing it. While doing this, Sora could feel a hard bulge in Riku's lower body.

Realizing that Sora noticed, he moaned, "Mmm… Sora, help me. Take off my pants or just unzip them. Please, i-it's so uncomfortable." Riku's voice hitched, and the younger boy smirked.

Sora gave let out a little laugh, "It's _uncomfortable _but not _painful _. So, I'm not going to." He smiled. Then began to lick a trail up Riku's upper half but stopped in the middle of his chest and making a side trip to his right nipple. Lightly licking it, then playing with it with his tongue. Riku arched trying to get a better feel of the younger boy's tongue but, was denied. Sora kept at it for a while then he took his left hand and started to stroke around Riku's bulge. Starting with drawing patterns on his lower abdomen and trailing his hand downward past the older boy's pants and going ever so near Riku's erection. Then going from the inside of one thigh to the inside of the other and lightly teasing his need.

Riku was beyond frustrated. "Sora! Ahh! Please… S-stop… argh… Sora!" Giving into Riku, Sora grabbed his need and stroked it while nibbling and sucking Riku's other nipple and tweaking the other with his hand. Then, he kissed his way to Riku's lips and, devouring them in a kiss, forced his way in with his tongue.

Sora broke apart from Riku, "So, are you enjoying your punishment?" Sora smirked still stroking the older boy's erection.

Riku gave out a pleased hum, "Mhm, I was a bad boy and I_need _to be punished some more. Please punish me, So-ra." Riku gave Sora a pleading look then chuckled. "I should be bad more often if this is punishment."

"Well, Sora will have to punish you next time." A femanine voice came from the door-- it was Sora's mom. "Sora, untie the boy and let him go home... it's 1:00 and I'm sure his mother is worried." Then Sora's mom disappeared though the door.

Sora untied Riku then watch with a little disappointment as Riku put his clothes back on.

"Would you've gone all the way if your mom didn't interrupt us?" Riku asked as he turned to face Sora.

"I-I don't know." He thought for a second, "Probably not, but, you would've stopped if I told you to right?"

"Of course, I'd never hurt you or do something you didn't want me to. I love you, Sora."

"Sora! Hurry up." Kana called from down stairs.

"Ok, mom!" Sora called out the door, "Guess you should get going now, huh." Sora said with sadness lingering in his voice.

"Yeah, but you do remember that we have _another_ date tomorrow right?" Riku said with an attempt to cheer Sora up.

"Oh yeah, I forgot... sorry. I can't wait to take pictures of you." Sora said with a cheerful smile on.

"Here let me give you my phone number." Riku looked for a pen and paper but to no avail.

"Here's a pen but, I can't find any paper." Sora paused looking for something to write on. "Um… Here write it on my hand." Sora gave Riku his hand and Riku scribbled something on it. "Let me walk you out." Sora quickly pulled his shirt on and followed Riku out the door.

Once down stairs and by the door, Sora's mom called out, "Does Riku need a ride home?" She appeared from out of the kitchen.

"No, that's ok I can walk from here. Thanks Mrs.-" He was cut off by Sora's mom.

"Just call me Kana." She said with a sweet smile on her face.

"Thanks Kana," And with that Sora went outside to say goodbye to Riku out on the porch.

"Goodbye, see you tomorrow." Sora was staring at his feet when Riku lifted his chin to capture his lips in a deep yet chaste kiss.

"I wasn't going to let you forget to give me a goodbye kiss twice in one date." He gave Sora his famous smirk.

"But, did you know I want more?" The brunet said as he grasped the older boy's neck and pulled himself up to imprison his lips in a kiss, forcing his tongue into the older boy's mouth. At that moment they were interrupted.

"That's enough. Now let the boy go, Sora. You'll see him tomorrow." After that quick interruption Kana closed the door.

"Bye." Riku murmured.

After watching Riku until he couldn't see him anymore, Sora went inside.

---

As Sora entered his house, he was met by a voice, "He's hot. No, wonder you like him. You make a cute couple."

"Mom, please don't say that he's hot... It makes you sound like a pedophile."

"It's true, and the girls would agree with me."

"Mom" Sora was giving her a 'get real' stare while sitting down at the table.

"Well, what time is he coming over tomorrow for picture taking?" She said while pouring him a glass of warm milk.

"You were easy dropping on us weren't you?" Sora gave him a suspicious glance. "And how did you know I wanted warm milk?" He made his look even more suspicious.

"A mother always knows." She said as she put the glass down. "Now finish your milk and go to sleep. You have a big day tomorrow, or should I say today."

"Thanks, Mom" He said as picked up the glass and went up stairs.

**Yay's for me! I finished!**

**Well did everyone like the limes? I know I did. And major thanks to CrimsonIce910 who gave me the idea of the ferris wheel scene. She also helped me with Sora and Riku's outfit. **

**THANK YOU CRIMSONICE910! XD**

**Sorry for the long chapter, there was just so much to fit in. Yes, there will be a LeonxCloud couple. There will also be another couple. Can anyone guess who it will be? Cookies for those who guess right. ;p **

**Ok, so the more review's, the faster I update.**


End file.
